The Hitchhiker
by suzie2b
Summary: A deserter causes problems for the Rat Patrol.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Hitchhiker**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **After Hitch's jeep limped into Dhahran with carburetor problems, Troy sent Moffitt and Tully on to Ras Tanura for a scheduled meeting with Captain Boggs about their next mission.**

 **After the meeting, Moffitt spoke to Troy on HQs radio. Then he went to the motor pool to meet Tully, who was just dropping the hood on his jeep when Moffitt arrived.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Everything check out, Tully?"**

 **He wiped his hands with a rag. "Yep. Ready to go as soon as Troy and Hitch get here."**

" **I just spoke to Troy on the radio over at headquarters. Apparently the carburetor is unrepairable."**

 **Tully sighed, "I was afraid of that."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Well, the bigger problem is that there isn't a replacement in all of Dhahran. Troy wants us to pick one up here and take it to them."**

" **I guess I'd better scrounge one up so we can get going." He grabbed one of the mechanics, told him what was needed, and the two of them went off to collect said carburetor.**

 **While Tully waited for the mechanic to locate the part, another private walked up behind him and said, "Hey, buddy, are you and the sergeant heading out soon?"**

 **Tully turned to face the young man. "Yeah. We're going to Dhahran."**

" **Great! Can I get a lift?"**

 **Tully hesitated, then asked, "What's in Dhahran for you?"**

" **Um … I'm trying to catch up with my unit."**

" **Well, it's okay with me if it's okay with Sergeant Moffitt." Tully looked at the soldier critically. He seemed nervous. "Got a name?"**

" **Brown … Roy Brown."**

 **Tully stuck his hand out. "Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Roy shook his hand. Then the mechanic showed up with the carburetor and the two privates headed back to the jeep.**

 **#########################**

 **Roy sat in the back of the jeep and didn't say a word the entire trip to Dhahran. They were barely inside the gate when he asked Tully to stop. Roy hopped out and said, "Thanks for the ride."**

 **Tully said, "Hope you're in time."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Your unit. I hope you got here before they pull out."**

" **Oh … oh, yeah. I'm sure they haven't left yet."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What unit are you with?"**

 **Roy hesitated before he said, "Um … 39** **th** **Combat."**

" **Well, good luck."**

 **Roy simply nodded, then turned and jogged away.**

 **Tully turned to Moffitt. "He seem a little squirrelly to you? Nervous like?"**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Yes, he certainly did."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy and Hitch were waiting at the motor pool when Moffitt and Tully drove up. Tully handed the carburetor to Hitch, who gave it to the mechanic working on the jeep.**

 **Troy said, "We have to go talk to a Captain Smith."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "What for? We already have an assignment."**

" **I don't have a clue. We got the word just before you and Tully got here."**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully arrived at Captain Smith's office, they were met by an agitated corporal, "I don't know what's going on … but Captain Smith has been very impatient waiting for you guys. Go on in."**

 **Troy knocked on the door as he opened it. "Sergeant Troy reporting as ordered with my men, sir."**

 **Captain Smith slammed shut a file folder and growled, "Well, it's about time!"**

" **Sorry, sir. I had to wait for two of my men to get here from…"**

 **The captain stood up and said, "Which one is Private Pettigrew?"**

 **Tully stepped forward. "That would be me, sir."**

" **Do you know a Private by the name of Roy Brown?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "We met this morning just before Sergeant Moffitt and I left Ras Tanura, sir."**

 **Troy asked, "What's going on, Captain?"**

 **Captain Smith picked up the folder and shook it at them angrily. "What's going on, sergeant, is that two of your men are accused of aiding and abetting a deserter!"**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and Tully. "What? I think there's been some kind of mistake here, sir."**

" **Private Brown disappeared last night while on sentry duty! He stole a jeep, which was located in Ras Tanura late this morning. One of the men working in the motor pool there recognized a picture of Brown and told the MPs he left with Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew. He heard it mentioned that they were coming here."**

 **Tully said, "He asked for a ride, sir. He said he needed to catch up with his unit."**

 **The captain glared at him. "His unit isn't here, private!"**

 **Moffitt said, "But, sir, we did not intentionally help Private Brown go AWOL."**

" **I don't care if it was unintentional or not! Where was the last place you saw him?"**

" **He had us stop just inside the gate. He headed north from there."**

 **Captain Smith said, "I want you to find him, Sergeant Moffitt. Find him and bring him to me."**

" **But, sir, we've already been assigned a mission."**

 **The captain handed a picture of Brown to Troy. "I've spoken to Captain Boggs and he's reassigning that mission to another unit so you can clean up this mess. And you'd better hope Brown has just deserted and not defected. Find him … or Moffitt and Pettigrew will be the ones court-martialed in his place."**

 **Troy said, "We'll find him, sir." He looked at his men. "All right, let's go."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went out to the gate where Brown had left the jeep.**

 **Tully said, "We know he took off going north, but where he went after that is anybody's guess."**

 **Troy sighed as they started walking. "Well, let's split up. Tully … you and Hitch go down that first street on the right. Moffitt and I will go left. We'll meet back at headquarters in two hours."**

 **They searched as much of the north end of Dhahran as possible in two hours and met up empty handed.**

 **Hitch said, "Now what do we do? He's been in town a little over three hours now. He could be anywhere."**

 **Moffitt said, "I've been thinking. We could find out if there are any convoys leaving here today or tomorrow. It would make since if he's deserting that he would want to get as far away as quickly as possible."**

 **Troy nodded. "Good idea. Let's find out."**

 **Tully said, "If that means talking to Captain Smith again, I'll wait out here."**

 **Troy smiled. "I don't blame you … but I think we'll try the Quartermaster's office first. They should know what's coming and going."**

 **The Quartermaster looked at his list of convoys leaving Dhahran, and said, "Well, there's medical supplies headed for Tihamah. Ammunition and weapons are going to Jeddah before heading for Benghazi."**

 **Moffitt asked, "When are they leaving?"**

" **Medical supplies leave first thing in the morning at 0600. The other one heads out tomorrow at 1300."**

 **Troy and Moffitt left the Quartermaster's office and went outside where Hitch and Tully were waiting.**

 **Troy explained, "Okay, there are two convoys leaving tomorrow. One in the morning and another in the afternoon. We'll keep on looking and if we don't find Brown, we'll stake out the first convoy before it leaves at 0600."**

 **#########################**

 **They decided to split up again and search the south end of the town. It was nearly dark when Hitch and Tully spotted Brown in a back alley.**

 **Tully pointed him out. "That's him, Hitch."**

 **Hitch called, "Private Brown! Stop right there!"**

 **Brown turned and recognized Tully. With panic on his face, he turned back and ran. Hitch and Tully gave chase, but lost sight of him in the darkening, winding alleyways. They stopped running and started checking anyplace where Brown could be hiding.**

 **As Tully started to check a dark doorway, he was hit in the head with a two-by-four. Hitch heard the resounding thud and turned to see Tully go down and Brown disappear around a corner.**

 **Tully was on his hands and knees when Hitch got to him. He knelt next to his friend. "Tully, you all right?"**

 **He straightened up on his knees and rubbed the side of his head. "Yeah. Good thing I had my helmet on or he would've knocked my head off. Where'd he go?"**

" **He went around that corner and disappeared."**

 **Tully grabbed his helmet and started to stand up. "Dang, we nearly had him."**

 **Hitch steadied him as he stumbled back a step. "Don't worry … we'll get him. You want to see a doctor? He really whacked you."**

 **Tully looked at his hand half expecting to see blood, but there was none. "Nah … I'll be fine."**

" **Let's take a break. Go to the mess hall."**

 **Tully nodded and followed Hitch out of the alley.**

 **#########################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt walked into the mess hall, they spotted Tully sitting alone. They joined him as Hitch arrived with two trays of food.**

 **As they sat down, Troy asked, "Any luck?"**

 **Hitch placed one tray in front of Tully and sat down next to him. "We found him, but he got away after he hit Tully over the head." He handed him two pills. "Here, the cook had some aspirin."**

 **Tully let Hitch drop the pills into his palm. "Thanks." He swallowed them with some lukewarm coffee.**

 **Moffitt asked, "You okay, Tully? Did you go to medical?"**

 **Tully picked up his fork as he said, "I'm fine. Just a headache. Woulda been worse if I didn't have my helmet on."**

 **Troy picked Tully's helmet up off the table and examined it. It appeared to have a new dent. "Yeah, good thing."**

 **Hitch swallowed a bite of macaroni and cheese. "I can't believe how quick Brown disappeared. He went around that corner and was just gone."**

" **Well, I wouldn't worry about it. We'll get him tomorrow." Troy glanced at Moffitt. "Why don't we get some dinner too?"**

 **#########################**

 **Hitch and Tully were at the motor pool before sunup. They were out of sight watching the last of the medical supplies being loaded. Just before 0600 they got permission to search through the three trucks. However, there was no sign of Private Brown.**

 **As the convoy was leaving for Tihamah, Troy and Moffitt joined them. Troy looked at the trucks and said, "I take it he didn't show."**

 **Hitch shook his head. "We even searched the trucks just before they left."**

 **Moffitt said, "I suppose we just have to keep looking … at least until the next convoy gets ready to leave this afternoon."**

 **Tully said, "I don't think there's any place we haven't looked for him."**

 **Troy handed the picture of Brown to Hitch. "Start over. Maybe someone saw him last night. Moffitt and I are going to check in with Captain Smith. If Brown isn't found before 1300 hours, we'll meet back here for that second convoy."**

 **#########################**

 **At about 12:30 that afternoon, Hitch and Tully walked into a café. They started showing Brown's picture to the few people who were there. No luck.**

 **However, as they were leaving, a man walked in and Tully stopped him, showed him the picture, and said, "We're looking for this soldier. Any chance you've seen him?"**

 **The man looked at the picture of Brown and frowned. "I have seen him. Last night. But he was not a soldier. He was dressed as an Arab."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are you sure?"**

" **Yes." He pointed to the picture. "It was his face."**

" **Where did you see him last?"**

" **He was with a group of five traders that I was talking to. But you won't find him in Dhahran now."**

 **Tully asked, "Why's that? Do you know where he's gone?"**

" **He left with them last night. Just after dark. I know the traders are going to Jeddah."**

 **Hitch and Tully thanked the man and headed for the motor pool at a run. When they got there, Troy and Moffitt were waiting.**

 **Troy saw them and stood up as they came to a stop. "What'd you find?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Brown left for Jeddah with some Arab traders."**

" **What! When?"**

 **Tully said, "Last night. Not long after he hit me over the head."**

 **Moffitt said, "If they traveled all night, they could be in Jeddah by now."**

 **Troy sighed, "Hitch, get on the radio to Jeddah. Let 'em know they need to keep an eye out for those Arab traders and why."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully headed for Jeddah as fast as they could. About half way there they found the Arab traders … dead. The camels they had used to carry their wares were nowhere to be seen.**

 **Troy looked the scene over. "Did that guy tell you how many there were?"**

 **Hitch answered, "He said there were five … six if you count Brown."**

" **I only count five bodies. See if the private is one of them."**

 **Hitch and Tully went to check.**

 **Moffitt took notice of tracks in the sand. "Look here, Troy." He moved to where Moffitt was standing. "These tracks were made by horses. I'd wager our traders were attacked by bandits for their camels and wares. You can see that the camels where following the horses … probably being led away."**

 **Hitch and Tully joined them and Tully said, "Brown isn't among the bodies, sarge."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt. "Do you think they discovered Brown's American and took him with them?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "It would make sense. They could sell him as a slave."**

 **Troy shook his head and said, "This just keeps getting better and better."**

" **The condition of the bodies and the fact that the tracks haven't been completely obliterated … I'd say this happened around mid-morning."**

 **Hitch said, "That means they're nearly a whole day ahead of us."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we're going to have to follow them. We'd better get going."**

 **#########################**

 **They were able to follow the tracks until they came across the Arab bandits at their camp at a waterhole.**

 **As Troy and Moffitt surveyed the camp from a hill with binoculars, Moffitt said, "Obviously they didn't think anyone would follow them. They didn't go far after their attack."**

 **Tully asked, "Do you see Brown?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, he's there. Looks like he's tied to a tree."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we going in after dark?"**

 **Troy thought for a moment. "No, I don't want to wait that long."**

 **Moffitt suggested, "Why don't we go down and try to buy him?" Troy gave him a skeptical look. "Well, they are most likely going to sell him anyway…"**

 **Troy finally nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll try that first. Hitch, you and Tully stay here in case things go bad."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Troy and Moffitt took a jeep and rolled slowly into view of the Arabs. Then stopped just outside of the camp and got out. The apparent leader of the bandits walked half way to meet them.**

 **Troy and Moffitt took several steps before Moffitt said, "До ёу спеак Энглиш?"**

 **The Arab nodded, "Yes, I speak English. What do you want?"**

" **We hear you have an American prisoner."**

" **Yes, this is true."**

" **Would he be for sale?"**

" **We are taking him to the slave market."**

" **If you allow us to take him off your hands…"**

" **What can you pay with?"**

" **Food … water?"**

 **The Arab shook his head. "We have water here and no desire for your military rations."**

 **Moffitt said, "Then what can we offer? We have few coins with us."**

" **You have weapons and ammunition?"**

" **We do."**

" **We will trade."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that."**

 **The Arab crossed his arms over his chest. "Then there will be no trade." He turned and walked back into the camp.**

 **Tully saw that Troy and Moffitt were coming away empty handed and went down the hill. He told Hitch, "Doesn't look like they were willing to sell. Troy and Moffitt are on their way back."**

 **Hitch said, "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."**

 **When Troy and Moffitt returned to where Hitch and Tully were waiting, Tully said, "No luck, huh?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Nope."**

 **Hitch asked, "So, now what're we gonna do?"**

" **We're just going to have to go in and take what we want."**

 **#########################**

 **Two jeeps manned by four men against ten Arab bandits. Machine guns against rifles.**

 **Hitch and Tully drove slowly up to the camp. Troy and Moffitt were at the 50 calibers.**

 **The Arab leader stepped forward and said, "You have changed your minds. You have brought your firepower to trade."**

 **Troy calmly said, "No, we've come to take your prisoner."**

 **The Arab frowned and yelled, "Тхеы аре хере то стеал! Препаре то фигхт!"**

 **Rifles came up and were trained on the soldiers. Troy fired the 50 caliber, letting the bullets hit the sand in front of the Arabs. "I could have killed every one of you just then! But I'd rather not do that! Just give us the prisoner and we'll leave!"**

 **The angry Arab knew it wouldn't be much of a fight against the bigger, more powerful weapons and said, "Then take him and be gone!"**

" **Tully, go cut Brown loose."**

 **Tully slid out of the jeep and walked over to where Private Brown sat tied to a tree. With his long-bladed knife he cut through the ropes easily.**

 **As he stood up, Brown pulled the gag out of his mouth and said, "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."**

 **Tully glared at him. "Shut up and get in the jeep."**

 **The Arabs watched Tully and Brown as they returned to the jeep and got in.**

 **#########################**

 **Half way back to Dhahran Troy stopped to radio in that they had found Private Roy Brown and were on their way back.**

 **Brown sat next to Tully and pleaded, "Please don't take me back! I can't do this anymore!"**

 **Moffitt looked at him with distaste and said, "Don't worry. You're done with the war. You'll no doubt be court-martialed and sent to prison."**

" **They won't send me to prison. Desertion is a death penalty." Brown hopped out of the jeep. "I'm not going back! I can't!"**

 **Tully grabbed the machine gun out of its holster. "Get back in here, you idiot! How far do you think you can get on foot out here?"**

" **I'd rather die out here than die by firing squad!"**

 **Hitch also held a machine gun on him. "You won't get ten feet before one of us shoots you."**

 **Troy walked up behind Brown and hit him on the back of the neck. He went down, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. He looked dazedly up at Troy as the sergeant said, "That's for hitting Tully in that alley." He looked at his two privates. "Tie him up. Let's get going."**

 **#########################**

 **Captain Smith was in a much better mood when the Rat Patrol arrived in his office with Private Brown. MPs were waiting to take him into custody.**

 **Smith scowled and said, "What were you thinking, private?"**

 **Brown looked at him as the MPs traded rope for handcuffs. "I just wanted to get out of this war. As far away as I could."**

" **Well, you're getting your wish. Take him away, men."**

 **When the door closed again, Captain Smith turned to the four men still in his office. "I can't stand deserters. They gum up the works for everyone else."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, they sure do. Are we free to go now, sir?"**

" **Yes. Captain Boggs wants you to report back to Ras Tanura. Spend the night here and leave first thing in the morning."**

 **Troy saluted. "Yes, sir. Thank you."**

 **They turned to leave and the captain said, "Sergeant Moffitt … Private Pettigrew…" He waited for them to face him again. "What have you two learned from all of this?"**

 **Moffitt sighed, "I guess that would be … to not pick up hitchhikers, sir."**

 **Smith looked at Tully expectantly and the private said, "What he said, sir."**

" **Good … now get out of my office and stay out of trouble."**


End file.
